My Baka Kouhai
by anak v.s bunda
Summary: DISCONTINUED- Tapi sepertinya aku salah besar. Kamu tak lebih dari seorang cewek murahan! MURAHAN!” pemuda pirang itu mulai terlihat frustasi. Chapter 3 update! RnR, please? -DISCONTINUED, gomenasai...
1. Cinta Pertama

**MY BAKA KOUHAI**

_Inspiration by: Nisa's Baka Kouhai_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Baka Kouhai © anak v.s bunda **

_Warning :_ Sedikit **OOC, AU**.

**--**

_Aku benci MOS,_

_Sangat membencinya!_

_Mengapa di setiap awal tahun pelajaran selalu diadakan acara nista-kurang kerjaan itu?_

_HUH!_

**--**

Hinata menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama awal pelajaran di sekolah. Ia menatap kartu panitia yang di kalungkan di dadanya.

**Nama : Hyuuga Hinata**

**PanMos kelas 7-1**

"Huh!" dengan dengusan sebal, Hinata pun berlari menuju ke kelas 7-1 lalu membuka pintunya. Ia menatap Neji yang sudah lebih dulu berada di kelas itu, "Neji nii-san, maaf terlambat!" katanya.

"Masuk," jawab Neji dingin.

Hinata pun memasuki kelas, menatap semua kouhainya. Tatapannya kemudian berhenti pada bocah berpakaian oranye dan memakai _goggle_. Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah. Entah karena apa.

"Hina-chan.. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu terlihat pucat." ujar Tenten cemas. Ia meraba dahi Hinata yang terasa sedikit panas.

Namun Hinata mengacuhkan Tenten, ia tetap menatap bocah dengan baju oranye itu. Hinata melirik Tenten dengan pandangan gusar. Di hatinya berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk saat itu juga, membuatnya merasa ingin pingsan.

"Oh.. Namanya Naruto." kata Tenten seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata setelah sejenak memandang mata lavender sahabatnya itu.

"Nn..nnn..aruto? Nama yang bagus," ujar Hinata terbata. Semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipinya yang putih pucat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memamerkan senyumannya yang khas.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto kepada Hinata.

Hinata pun terpaku di tempat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Gadis dengan mata lavender itu tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Padahal ia sedang berada di hadapan adik kelasnya! Hanya seorang adiik kelas! Tapi mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup jika berada di hadapan bocah bernama Naruto itu??!

"Hinata! Kau disapa! Jawab, dong!" Tenten menyenggol bahu Hinata ketika menyadari gadis itu tak memberikan respon apa pun.

"Hhh..hhaii…," balas Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum lebar-hingga Hinata khawatir mulutnya akan robek-.

'_Ternyata menjadi PanMos tak seburuk yang kupikirkan..'_ batin Hinata dalam hati. Ia bersyukur sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian di depan kelas!" seru Neji tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Membuat Hinata melonjak kaget sebentar. "Kamu, maju!" perintah Neji kepada Naruto kemudian.

"A.. aku?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Neji menyipitkan matanya menatap makhluk oranye itu kesal, "Ya! Kamu! Perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas!"

Naruto pun maju ke depan kelas dengan raut pasrah. "Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, biasa di panggil Naruto. Hobiku makan. Terutama Ichiraku Ramen. Itu adalah makanan yang paling aku suka. Selain itu, aku sangat bawel. Namun, aku bukanlah anak yang manja. Aku terbiasa hidup mandiri." jelas Naruto dengan percaya diri luar biasa.

Hinata tersenyum lagi melihat _kouhai_-nya itu. Rasa percaya diri Naruto yang kuat membuatnya merasa nyaman-entah kenapa.

"Hey! Bagaimana tipe cewek idaman kamu?" celetuk Ino dari belakang sambil nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Cewek idamanku? Berambut biru dan bermata indah. Yaah.. seperti Hinata nee-chan!" kata Naruto yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan beserta sorakan dari seisi kelas.

Hinata langsung shock, ia tak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto barusan. Dengan beragam pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya plus rona merah yang semakin kentara, Hinata pun langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi.

**-**

Istirahat yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Hinata duduk di taman bangku sekolah sambil menikmati snack yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin. Suasana begitu tenang sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Hina nee-chan.. Kau marah kepadaku?" suara itu menyambut Hinata ketika ia menoleh. Sekali lagi gadis itu terlonjak. Kaget dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya sibuk meremas rok _rumple_ biru yang ia kenakan. "Umm.. um.. tidak, aku tidak marah.. aku hanya.."Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah… ehm, umm…Sal-salting, mungkin…" kata Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto. Ditundukkannya kepala lebih dalam agar Naruto tak melihat rona merah yang kembali datang.

Naruto tampak sedikit bingung, "Hina nee-chan, kau tidak menatapku! Kata ayahku, kalau bicara kepada seseorang harus menatap mukanya. Tidak sopan jika kita tak menatap muka orang yang kita ajak bicara." Naruto pun duduk di samping Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ayolah, Hina nee-chan. Tataplah mukaku! Kenapa, sih Hina nee-chan nggak berani menatap mukaku? Takut terpesona, ya?" goda Naruto iseng. Namun Hinata sedikit terbelalak di dalam tundukannya. Ya, karena yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Ia takut… ehm, terpesona.

"Err- men… menjauhlah dariku…," ujar Hinata tanpa memedulikan perkataan Naruto.

"Hina nee-chan… Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto heran atas sikap Hinata padanya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, "Tidak.. Aku… mm, hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.." jelas Hinata.

"Oke… Kalau gitu, aku pergi sekarang!" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal. Ia baru akan berbalik, ketika Hinata menggapai pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan.." cegah Hinata dengan tatapan memohon.

Naruto terlihat bingung, "Loh, gimana sih? katanya mau sendiri?" Tanyanya sembari menatap Hinata yang kembali menunduk. Ia menghela napas, "Oke, kalau gitu aku duduk disini. Boleh kan?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tempat itu kemudian diliputi keheningan yang membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Ia akhirnya berusaha memcari topik untuk memecahkan kesunyian itu. Lama-kelamaan, Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya justru jadi mengobrol akrab. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hobi mereka, band favorit mereka, manga dan anime favorit mereka. Dari hal yang tidak penting, hingga masalah pribadi.

"Wah, Hina nee-chan ternyata asyik diajak ngobrol! Aku kira Hina nee-chan orangnya pendiam dan pemalu!" ujar Naruto sambil membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dengan alis mengernyit.

"Maaf, terbawa suasana." Naruto sedikit salah tingkah dan berusaha menutupinya dengan cengiran lebar.

**-**

**KRIINGG.. KRIINGG..**

"Um, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita pulang." kata Hinata sambil merapikan tasnya.

"Hina nee-chan mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Naruto masih dengan senyum luar-biasa-lebarnya.

Kembali. Semburat itu kembali datang ke wajah manis Hinata.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Namun kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang memotong kata-kata Hinata, "HINA-CHAN!!" panggil sosok bercepol itu

"Um, sepertinya hari ini aku pulang bersama Ten-chan. Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Dan ehm, terima kasih." Dengan itu, Hinata segera berlari ke arah Tenten berada.

"Hei!! Bukumu ketinggalan, Hina-neechan!!" teriak Naruto. Namun percuma, Hinata telah menjauh pergi.

**-**

Hinata menekan bel rumahnya.

…

"Hanabi… Kau sudah pulang? Tolong bukakan pintu!" teriak Hinata dari luar rumah.

…

Tak ada jawaban.

Hinata menarik napas berusaha bersabar. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di teras rumahnya. Tiba-tiba teriakan seseorang memecahkan lamunannya.

"HINA NEE-CHAAN!!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng dari luar pagar. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Naruto disana. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu pagar untuk Naruto.

"Naruto? Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hem, aku mau mengembalikan ini." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada Hinata. "Tadi tertinggal di bangku taman sekolah," tambah Naruto.

"M..mm..makasih..err- kamu tau rumahku darimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Disitu ada tulisannya. Eh, ternyata rumah kita deketan, loh! Rumahku hanya dua gang dari sini." Naruto pun turun dari sepedanya, menuju ke dalam rumah Hinata.

"Hei! K-kau belum kupersilahkan masuk!" seru Hinata melihat kouhainya itu sembarangan masuk ke rumahnya.

Naruto mengacuhkan seruan Hinata dan tetap masuk ke dalam. "Hina-chan sendirian di rumah?" tanya Naruto setelah mengetahui pintu rumah masih terkunci rapat.

Hinata menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pagar sambil membatin sendiri. Ia baru menyadari perubahan panggilan Naruto untuknya, dan itu membuat rona merah kembali menguar. "I..iya.. Neji nii-san belum pulang. Mungkin Hanabi sedang bermain di rumah temannya." Tuturnya sambil kembali duduk di teras rumah.

"Wah.. kebetulan, dong! Kalo gitu, Hina-chan ikut Naruto aja! Aku mau ke taman, nih! Jalan-jalan! Ikut, yuk!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata tak bisa mengelak.

Naruto meraih sepedanya semangat. Sementara Hinata masih terdiam di tempat.

"Hina-chan.. Ayo naik!" seru Naruto masih bersemangat.

"Kita na-naik apa? Jangan bilang naik sepeda!" suara Hinata terdengar tak yakin ketika berkata begitu. Ia menatap mata biru langit Naruto sengit.

"Sayangnya kita hanya punya sepeda! Ayo, naik!" ujar Naruto sambil merengkuh tubuh Hinata dan menaikkannya di sepeda.

Hinata tak bisa bergerak di atas sepeda Naruto. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang tepat berada di samping telinganya. Namun ia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan detak jantungnya yang ia rasa begitu keras, hingga bisa terdengar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto.. Aku malu..," ujar Hinata tersipu.

"Tenanglah Hina-chan. Palingan orang mengira kalau kita lagi pacaran!" jawab Naruto santai. Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus-terusan memerah hari itu.

"Bagaimana kalau pacarmu tahu jika kamu jalan denganku?" kata Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan rasa deg-degannya.

Naruto tertawa. "Pacar? Hina-chan bercanda? Aku belum punya pacar! Aku masih jomblo, loh! Hina-chan mau jadi pacarku supaya aku nggak jomblo lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang jaga tanganmu!" Hinata memukul tangan Naruto refleks. Itu membuat Naruto hilang keseimbangan dan merekapun terjatuh dari sepeda dengan sukses.

Hinata berada di atas Naruto sekarang. Kakinya kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. Mungkin kakinya terkilir.

"Hina-chan… Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto yang tertindih tubuh Hinata.

Hinata berusaha menggeser tubuhnya tapi tak bisa. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam pelan, "A-aku baik, kok. Hanya saja.. ah, kakiku terkilir!" Hinata merintih menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Hina-chan, maafkan aku.. Sebagai permintaan maaf, mm…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

**CHU!**

Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Hinata. Membuat mata lavender Hinata terbelalak. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan. Ia sudah dipermainkan seenaknya oleh adik kelasnya ini! Dan pergulatan antara harga diri dan rasa senang itu pun dimulai.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Memutuskan bahwa harga dirinya jauh lebih penting disbanding rasa senang sesaatnya itu. Maka dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia langsung bangkit. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang mendera kakinya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!" teriak Hinata kesal pada Naruto.

"A.. aku hanya meminta maaf! Apa itu salah?"

"A-apa cara meminta ma-oh, sudahlah! Aku.. aku benci kamu!!" seru Hinata seraya berusaha menahan tangis. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Rasa sakit di kakinya tiba-tiba hilang. Berganti oleh rasa sakit yang melanda di hati.

"_IT'S COMPLICATED_!!!!" teriak Hinata melampiaskan seluruh amarah di dadanya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan warga lain yang mungkin menganggapnya orang gila.

**-**

Hinata sampai di rumahnya. Ia berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Sebenarnya, Hinata berharap Naruto akan menyusulnya dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Naruto tidak menyusulnya… Rasanya sakit…

Ia tahu itu terlalu muluk. Tapi apa tak boleh mengharapkan si bocah itu meminta maaf dan menyusulnya? Apa itu salah? Apa mempertahankan haraga dirinya tadi itu adalah perbuatan yang salah?

Hinata pusing. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Meski tentu saja, rasa sakit itu tak sebanding jika disejajarkan dengan sakit di hatinya. Ia tahu, ia terlalu tinggi berharap…

"Hina nee-chan…kenapa pulang malam?" tanya Hanabi setelah Hinata memasuki rumah.

"Emm, ada urusan sama teman. Otou-sama belum pulang?" tanya Hinata.

Hanabi menggeleng. "Neji nii-san juga tidak pulang. Ia menginap di rumah Shikamaru, temannya itu." Hanabi langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Hinata hanya meng-oh sebentar. "Ohya! Nee-chan mau membacakan dongeng untuk Hanabi?" tanya Hanabi sambil menyerahkan buku dongeng kepada Hinata.

"Tidak hari ini, Hanabi.. Neechan lelah sekali…_Gomen_-_ne_…," Hinata memberi pandangan menyesal pada Hanabi, kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

**-**

Hinata baru saja selesai mandi. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk tersebut. Saat ini, hanya Naruto yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus marah kepada Naruto tadi. Padahal, dalam hati Hinata senang sekali saat Naruto mencium pipinya. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Ya, tentu saja. Harga diri itu.

Huff…

_Apakah yang dinamakan cinta itu?_

_Apakah yang kurasakan ini namanya cinta?_

Kedua pertanyaan itu terus menggema dalam pikiran Hinata sampai ia terlelap dengan raut sedij menghiasi wajah putihnya.

.

.

_Have a nice dream, Hinata…_

**-**

_Tak biasa kurasakan_

_Rasa seperti ini_

_Berdebar hatiku bila dekat dirinya_

_Tergoda hatiku ingin mencarinya_

_Bersamanya kurasakan indah_

_Karenanya ku tersenyum bahagia_

_Slalu ingin kudekat dengannya.._

_Mungkinkah ini, cinta pertamaku.._

_Tak pernah aku rasakan_

_Rasa yang terbawa ke dalam mimpiku_

_Tiada kubosan bila memikirkannya_

_Karena rinduku selalu untuknya_

-**TBC**-

**Dilia :** Aih, akhirnya berhasil juga nyelesein nih _chapter_ pertama.

**Nisa :** Apaan? Kan Nisa yang ngetik!!! Ide juga murni Nisa!! –dateng sabil bawa golok-

**Dilia :** Iya, tapi kan bunda yang ngebenerin! Kamu banyak salahnya! –ngelempar kulkas ke Nisa-

**Nisa :** swt… -nendang dilia-

**Dilia :** Ahaha, oke deh. Ini adalah fic pertama dari kami berdua. **dilia shiraishi** dan **lolipopalavigne**. ^^ -senyum senyum gaje-

**Nisa : **Iya, kita kolab untuk membuat fic ini! Tepatnya sih, saya ngetik sendiri. Sedangkan orang ini cuma nambahin doang. –ngacungin jari tengah ke dilia-

**Dilia : **Yah, begitulah… sebenernya saya lebih pengen kolab bikin fic humor. Tapi apa daya… anak ini keingetan _baka kouhai_-nya mulu!

**Nisa :** Ya sudah, tak usah banyak baksyot! Para pembaca semuaa~ **RIPYU** yaaa~!!!

**Dilia :** Iya, betul! Kalo enggak **RIPYU**, nanti bakal… -tampang horor-

**Naruto :** -tiba tiba datang entah darimana- …bakal gue cium! Wekekeke! –disambitin ama para pembaca-

**Dilia, Nisa, Naruto : RIPYU** YAAAAA~!!!!!!


	2. Cinta Segitiga

**My Baka Kouhai**

_Inspiration By: Nisa's Baka Kouhai_

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Baka Kouhai © anak v.s bunda**

**Baka Kouhai © Oke, baka kouhai milik Nisa** –dibakar-

_Warning :_ Sedikit **OOC, AU**.

**A/N :**

**Para senior : Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, Aburame Shino.**

**Para junior : Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji**

-

Hinata masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya ketika jam beker mungilnya berbunyi. Mendengar suara berisik-yang-tak-mengenakkan-telinga itu, Hinata akhirnya terbangun dari tidur lelap.

Ia menggeliat sebentar, "HOAAHM…" Hinata lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata begitu melihat sinar mentari yang terasa hangat di pagi yang dingin ini, membiasakan diri.

"Selamat pagi, dunia…," gumamnya masih dengan suara lemas. Ia lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Mandi ala kadarnya, berpakaian dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hanabi.

"Nee-chan…," panggil Hanabi yang masih kelihatan setengah tidur. Ia menguap sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang berair.

Hinata menoleh dari kegiatannya memotong sayuran dan menyahut, "Ya?"

Hanabi menelengkan kepalanya, tampaknya ia masih belum sadar betul meski sudah berusaha, "Nee-chan bisa mengantar Hanabi ke sekolah pagi ini?" tanyanya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding yang terletak di dapur rumahnya, sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

-

"Pulang sekolah, jangan main kemana-mana, ya… Langsung pulang." Hinata berujar lembut pada Hanabi sesampainya mereka di sekolah adiknya tersebut.

"Hu'um," jawab Hanabi ogah-ogahan.

Ia baru akan melambai pada Hinata ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, "HINA-CHAN!!" Seseorang berambut kuning tampak berlari tergesa menuju Hinata.

Orang yang sudah membuat Hinata tidak makan kemarin malam. Orang yang membuat Hinata pusing karena semua pemikiran memenuhi otaknya. Orang yang sudah membuatnya meragukan diri sendiri…

Ya, orang itu tidak lain-tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

"H-hai.." sapa Naruto canggung begitu sampai di hadapan Hinata yang membeku.

Hinata berusaha menekan segala ucapan yang memaksa ingin keluar. Dengan sedikit nada sinis terselip, ia kemudian berkata lirih, "A.. a.. apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Naruto menatap mata lavender Hinata. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, namun setiap orang tahu dia pasti sedang merasa gugup. "Aku…mm, mengantar Konohamaru. Ternyata Konohamaru dan Hanabi itu satu sekolah ya?" kata Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai kegugupannya. Ia lantas mengusap rambut Hanabi seraya nyengir lebar pada adik Hinata itu.

Spontan Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dari adiknya, "Jauhkan tanganmu dari adikku!!" bentaknya sambil menarik Hanabi menjauh dari Naruto. Seakan berusaha melindungi Hanabi dari seorang gembong perampok.

"Hina-chan masih marah soal kemarin?" tanya Naruto seraya mengerutkan alisnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tampak ragu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu!!" ujarnya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto seraya menggandeng Hanabi bersamanya.

Naruto sedikit membelalak saat menyadari Hinata sudah berlari menjauh, "Hina-chan!! Tunggu!!" teriaknya berusaha memanggil kakak kelasnya itu. Namun Hinata tak mendengar (atau pura-pura tak mendengar) panggilannya. Naruto mendesah pasrah. Kepalanya ditundukkan menghadap tanah yang ia pijak.

Sementara itu, Hinata terus berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti, buliran-buliran bening berjatuhan dari hidungnya –eh, salah! Maksudnya, berjatuhan dari mata lavendernya. **XP**-

-

Hinata akhirnya sampai ke sekolah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti jika bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Maka ia hanya menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana, sampai ketika ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Hina-chan.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok dengan cepol yang baru saja ditabrak Hinata.

"Umm-aku baik-baik saja Ten-chan…," jawab Hinata sambil mengusap cepat air mata di pipinya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak halus bening di sekitar matanya.

"Apa kamu yakin? Jangan bohong Hina-chan, kamu pikir aku baru mengenalmu sehari?" Tenten terlihat tak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu entah apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia langsung mendekati Tenten dan menangis di pelukan gadis bercepol itu.

Tenten mengerutkan alis, tampak heran namun akhirnya menghela napas. "Umm.. mungkin kau butuh istirahat di UKS…," ujarnya sambil menuntun Hinata menuju UKS.

Tapi Hinata menggeleng.

Tenten memandangnya dengan tatap tanya, "Kalau begitu… apa?"

"A-ah… yang kubutuhkan saat ini… hanya waktu. Kamu mau menemaniku?" jawab Hinata menghentikan tangisnya hingga hanya bersisa isak-isak kecil. Tenten tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Oke, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

-

Naruto berlari mengitari sekolahnya, mencari Hinata untuk meminta maaf. Namun meski sudah sedari tadi ia berusaha, gadis yang dicarinya itu tidak nampak juga. Seperti sengaja menyembunyikan diri.

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. Tak ada gunanya kau mencari Hinata-senpai. Dia tak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu semalam!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _pink_ berkata dengan nada sinis padanya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku melihat kau semalam berdua dengan Hinata-senpai di taman. Dan aku pun melihat apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Hinata-senpai!" ucap gadis itu angkuh. Senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Alis pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerut makin dalam, "Lantas, apa urusanmu? Ini urusanku dengan Hina-chan! Tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu!" bentak Naruto mulai kehabisan sabar.

"Urusanmu urusanku juga!!" seru gadis itu emosi. Ia menghentakkan kakinya keras, menunjukkan kalau ia serius dengan pembicaraan ini.

Mata Naruto berkilat aneh. "Apa hakmu ikut mencampuri urusanku? Kau tak berhak mencampu-" kata-kata yang baru saja ingin dilontarkannya terpotong oleh sang gadis berambut merah muda.

"AKU BERHAK!! Karena aku sayang kamu, Naruto!! Aku sudah lama memendam perasaanku namun kau selalu saja berpaling dariku!! Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku, Naruto??!" teriak gadis itu. Air mata mulai membayang di pelupuk matanya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "Sakura, aku… Kau…," ia terlihat bingung memilih kata. Ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, tapi…

"Aku tahu!! Aku memang tak layak untukmu!! Pergilah!!" kata Sakura membiarkan air matanya berlinang lebih banyak hingga melewati batas dagunya dan tepercik pada tanah itu.

"Sakura…," Naruto membelai lembut pipi Sakura, bermaksud mengusap air mata yang tak henti keluar dari mata _emerald_ di hadapannya. Namun Sakura segera menepis tangan pemuda pirang itu.

Ia membuang muka sambil mendesis lirih, "Pergilah…,"

"Sakura, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!!" ucap Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura tak sabar. Mungkin bingung dengan kelakuan plin-plan gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang semakin mendesak keluar, "Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi!" ia bangkit, mengusap air mata di pipinya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Menghiraukan segala panggilan dari orang yang disukainya itu.

.

.

'_Kenapa aku selalu membuat perempuan menangis??'_

**-**

Hinata bersandar di pundak Tenten. Sejak tadi, gadis dengan mata lavender itu hanya terdiam. Tak sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Tenten tak mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata sekarang. Setiap ia bertanya, Hinata tak akan menjawabnya dan tangisnya justru semakin menjadi.

"Ten-chan…," akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara juga. Tenten sedikit menghela napas lega. Ia menoleh, menatap sahabatnya.

"Ya?"

Hinata terdiam dahulu, "Apa itu cinta?"

Giliran Tenten terdiam, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke dagu. Berpikir. "Hmm.. apa, ya?" tampaknya gadis bercepol itu tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan apa makna kata pendek itu.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta?" kembali Hinata bertanya.

Tenten menggeleng, "Err-aku tak tahu…"

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Neji nii-san?? Apakah perasaan itu yang dinamakan cinta?"

"Mmm.. mmungkin," jawab Tenten setelah terpaku beberapa lama. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Lalu, apakah cinta itu?" Hinata masih keras kepala dengan pertanyaan sarat makna tersebut.

Tenten menghela napas berusaha bersabar. "Hinata… Cinta itu tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kita hanya bisa merasakannya. Perasaan ingin berkorban bisa juga berarti cinta." Ia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan kembali, "Cinta juga seperti mata pedang. Ia bisa membuat yang merasakannya tersenyum, namun di saat yang sama dapat membuat kita terluka."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Lalu… apakah yang kurasakan ini namanya cinta?"

"Entahlah… Hanya kamu yang dapat menilainya. Tapi sepertinya terlalu cepat bagimu untuk jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Kamu bahkan belum terlalu mengenalnya, kan?" Tenten berusaha terdengar bijak. Ia mengusap rambut Hinata lembut.

"Tapii.."

"Hinata, biarkanlah semua mengalir apa adanya…Kayak air, gitu…"

"Aku…"

**-**

Bunyi bel yang berdering kencang itu membuat Hinata dan Tenten sedikit terlonjak. Mereka menoleh ke sekeliling yang mulai sepi, saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Seakan saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan. "Hinata, ayo!"

Dan Hinata mengikuti gerak Tenten menuju kelas 7-1, tempat mereka akan melangsungkan MOS hari kedua. Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menapaki jalan menuju pintu masuk kelas tersebut. Rasanya mengganjal bila mengingat kejadian kemarin…

Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan segala macam prasangka buruk dan trauma dari dalam pikirannya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Hinata kemudian memasuki kelas itu dengan langkah tegap.

"Neji-niisan…," ia berucap pelan ketika dilihatnya sosok berambut panjang yang familiar baginya itu menoleh. Neji hanya mengangguk singkat lalu memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk mulai bicara. Hinata mendesah pelan, "Jadi begini, di hari kedua MOS ini kita akan melaksakan kegiatan di luar ruangan. Singkatnya, _outdoor_." Ia mulai bertutur. Neji mengangguk dan melangkah ke depan kelas

"Silahkan kalian keluar dari kelas ini. Berbarislah di lapangan." Perintah Neji kepada adik-adik kelasnya.

Adik-adik kelas mereka itu pun mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah singkat yang diucapkan dengan nada datar dari Ketua OSIS mereka. Seketika kelas itu kosong, hanya bersisa para Panitia MOS dan satu _kouhai_ dengan penampilan mencolok.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Ia masih terdiam di bangkunya, dengan tatapan tak lepas dari Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun merasakan ia sedang diperhatikan. Mendadak, suasana di sekitarnya jadi terasa aneh. Tak nyaman.

Tenten, yang mengetahui kalau Hinata jengah ditatapi begitu lekat oleh Naruto, lalu bergegas menghampiri anak pirang itu. "Hoi, mau apa lagi kamu disini? Tadi nggak denger disuruh ke lapangan?"

**-**

Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju lapangan sekolah. Ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berbaris rapi. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia pun mengikuti teman-temannya itu. Berbaris rapi sesuai perintah sang Ketua OSIS.

Sialnya… ia berbaris tepat di samping Sakura. Gadis yang baru saja dibuatnya menangis.

Dan benar saja, ketika tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, Sakura dengan cepat membuang mukanya. Tak mau menatap mata Naruto lebih lama. Dan itu tentu saja makin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

'Sial…'

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menarik napas, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memulai langkah awal, "Sakura..."

**-TBC-**

**From D****ilia :**

Wekeke! Selese lagi dah, chapter dua inih! Khukhukhu sebenernya sih, udah diketik dari jaman kapan sama Nisa. Tapi yah, karna saya begitu lemot… ermh, akhirnya chapter ini baru selese sekarang… **-sweatdrop-**

Ah, ya sudahlah. Segitu aja dari saya. Yang jelas saya terima kasih banget sama _reviewer _kemariiin~ Ripyu lagi ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Mau? Mau? Mau? **-?-**

**From Nisa :**

Bwahaha.. akhirnya bunda selese ngedit chapter dua juga. Aku kira sepuluh tahun lagi baru selese di edit –**dilindes traktor**-. Ah, lagi males banyak bacot, nih! Review aja deh, ya? Ya? –**sambil ngancungin golok**-

.

.

_And special thanks to :_

**lil-ecchan, meL de ann, ai miyano, puppet vs Explosion, Kristi Tamagochi, UchIha. kANAta'ana-cHan, la auteur Dani, Inuzumaki Caleb Athena Helen, Kosuke 'Gege' Maeda, BrunoNadhGaravano, himura kyou, kawaii-haruna, kakkoii-chan, Faika Araifa, uthie-chan, Miya Sakura, meilicious lolipopalavigne, Uchiha Yuki-chan, sabaku no panda-kun.**

**Dilia** : _Thanks sooooo much! Mind to RIPYU again?_ Tapi…. Kenapa pen nem kalian susah-susah semua sihh???! **–ngamuk gaje-**

**Nisa** : Erm, maap. Ini bunda Dilia lagi korslet.

**Dilia & Nisa** : Sekali lagi, **RIPYU** lagi doong~! **–tampang malak ala Kakuzu-** Yang ripyu jadi pacarnya Jiraiya deh… **-?-** Makasihhh~


	3. Cinta Segiempat

**My Baka Kouhai**

_Inspiration By: Nisa's Baka Kouhai_

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Baka Kouhai © anak v.s bunda**

**Baka Kouhai © milik Allah. Bukan milik Nisa. :'( **-_akhirnya ngaku juga_-

_Warning :_Sedikit **OOC, AU**, **LIME** (?)

**A/N:**

**Para ****senior**** : Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, Aburame Shino.**

**Para ****junior**** : Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji.**

_**Last Story:**_

_Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menarik napas, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memulai langkah awal, "Sakura…."_

-

.

Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam kelasnya. Matanya menatap kosong papan tulis yang berada di depan kelas. Ingin rasanya ia melihat senyum khas Naruto yang biasa Naruto berikan kepadanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia rindu akan kehadiran Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, butiran air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata lavendernya.

"Hei, Hinata!" seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit terlonjak dari duduk. Dengan refleks, ia menghapus air mata yang masih bersisa di pipinya, hingga menjadi jejak tipis yang mulai mengering.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pemuda dengan rambut cokelat berdiri di hadapannya, "Uhm.. Kiba.. errr- Kau mm…mmembuatku terkejut," gadis itu lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Kiba mengernyit sejenak. Menelusuri wajah Hinata dan menemukan jejak air mata disana, "Apa yang kau tangisi, heh?" tanyanya lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Errmm.. A-aku… Aku hanya sedikit ngantuk," ia menjawab lirih seraya mencoba tersenyum meski tahu yang muncul justru ringisan.

Kiba terdiam lalu menghela napas, "Kau nggak ke lapangan?"

"Mmm.. Aku sedikit nggak enak badan." Jawab Hinata sekenanya, menggeser sedikit duduknya dari Kiba.

Sekali lagi Kiba mengernyit. Tampak tak yakin dengan jawaban Hinata barusan, "Masa?" ia lalu menempelkan kepalanya dahi Hinata untuk memastikan. Kini, antara wajahnya dan Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa senti., membuat semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajah dan itu membuat jaraknya dan Kiba kembali seperti semula. Mendadak, situasi jadi tak nyaman. Hening yang seharusnya damai, justru membuat mereka ingin lari dari tempat masing-masing.

"Hmm.. Mau ke taman, nggak? Disini sumpek, nih!" Kiba kemudian bersuara. Memecah kesunyian tak mengenakkan itu karena dia sudah merasa risih.

"Errr.. B-bolehh..," sahut Hinata menyanggupi. Masih dengan rona kemerahan bertengger manis di wajahnya.

**-**

Di waktu yang sama, Naruto berusaha berbicara kepada Sakura. Berkali-kali ia memanggil gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Berharap kalau ia akan menoleh. Namun Sakura seolah tuli-atau menulikan telinganya- dan menganggap Naruto tak ada.

"Sakura…," kini Naruto berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia baru akan bicara lagi ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh yang mampu mengiris hatinya.

Gadis berambut indigo. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan tato merah di kedua pipi. Bergandengan tangan. Dan sang gadis terlihat ceria sekali.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia terpaku sejenak ditempatnya, bahkan saat Sakura sudah berbalik dan bertanya padanya, "Apa?"

Pemuda pirang itu masih tertegun, "Emm.. Nggak jadi, deh! Nanti saja!" dan ia pun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Meninggalkan kegiatan MOS yang baru saja akan dimulai untuk mencari mereka. Menyusul mereka dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

_Hinata dan Kiba._

Ia terus berlari memeriksa sekitar. Namun tak ditemukannya juga apa yang ia cari. Meski begitu, Naruto terus mencari.

.

'_Kemana perginya mereka?'_

.

**-**

Hinata terduduk lesu di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Wajahnya penat, ia tak berminat berbicara pada siapa pun. Termasuk pada Kiba. Pertanyaan pemuda itu pun hanya ia jawab seadanya saja.

"Hinata.. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Kiba terlihat cemas saat menatap raut wajah Hinata yang lesu bukan main.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, pikirannya penat. Ia hanya ingin tenang…

Kiba menghela napas, "Apa kau punya masalah? Cerita aja.. Siapa tau aku bisa bantu kau..," ia bertanya seraya tersenyum pada Hinata. Berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia bisa dipercaya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, "Aku tak apa.. jangan khawatir." Gadis itu kemudian bersandar kursi taman yang kini didudukinya. Merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup perlahan membelai wajahnya. Ia mulai merasa tenang sekarang.

Kiba mendengus, ia merogoh kantong jaketnya, "Ini makanlah. Siapa tahu bisa merilekskan pikiranmu," katanya sambil memberikan beberapa permen _mint_ kepada Hinata. Gadis bermta lavender itu mengambil permen tersebut dengan harapan apa yang dikatakan Kiba bisa benar terjadi.

Angin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut sebahu Hinata, membuat poninya berantakan. Dalam diam Hinata membenarkan kembali posisi anak rambutnya. Dalam pikiran ia mulai menimbang-nimbang, apa ia harus bertanya atau tidak.

Tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk bertanya. Ia pikir, Kiba bisa dipercaya.

"Kiba…," Hinata menepuk pundak Kiba yang terlihat termenung. "Apa kau tahu apa itu cinta?" ia melanjutkan.

Kiba mengerutkan alis. Tampak masih belum mengerti karena ia baru sadar dari pikirannya sendiri. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah.. Apakah kau tahu apa yang dimaksud cinta itu? Belakangan ini kata itu selalu menghantui pikiranku…," tutur Hinata memperjelas maksudnya.

Kiba terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, "Kau ingin tahu apa yang dinamakan cinta itu?"

Hinata menjauh sedikit, "Ehmm.. Kalau kau tak keberatan," ujarnya perlahan. Sedikit jengah dengan kelakuan aneh Kiba yang tak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah firasat buruk entah kenapa mulai memenuhi hatinya.

Kiba sempat tersenyum-menyeringai, "Cinta itu…" Kiba memperpendek jarak di antara mereka-atau membuat jarak tak ada lagi di antara mereka.

Mata lavender Hinata terbelalak, "Kiba… Apa yang kau-hmmmpff…" ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena bibirnya telah dikunci oleh Kiba. Mata Hinata masih terbelalak lebar, sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Kiba. Ia hanya terdiam kaku ketika Kiba menekan bibirnya lembut. Dan entah kebodohan apa-ia justru memejamkan mata. Justru mulai menikmati apa yang Kiba lakukan. Tak ada rasa keberatan di hatinya seperti ketika Naruto mengecup pipinya.

Dan mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu. Terus hingga membuat Hinata mulai merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Hhhh.. Aku tak bisa bernafas, Bodoh!" gadis itu mendorong Kiba cepat. Mengusap bibirnya dengan alis berkerut aneh. Napasnya terengah-engah karena beberapa lama tak melakukan proses respirasi itu.

"Tapi kamu suka, kan?" Kiba tersenyum menggoda. Ia lalu merengkuh Hinata ke pelukannya. Mengusap bibir Hinata pelan dan melakukan perbuatannya beberapa menit yang lalu sekali lagi.

.

_Entah __sejak kapan, sepasang mata telah menyaksikan panorama yang menyesakkan jiwa itu. _

_Amarah telah memburu batinnya._

_Rasa sesak di dadanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi._

_Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. _

_Ia hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan luka yang tertoreh di hatinya…_

.

Sementara itu, Kiba tak memberikan kesempatan Hinata mendorongnya lagi. Tangan Hinata dikuncinya hingga tak mengganggu. Sementara tangannya sendiri mulai mencoba membuka kancing atas seragam Hinata. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya-namun ia sama sekali tak memikirkan resiko apa pun. Tak berpikir akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"JANGAN, KIBA!" Hinata mencegah Kiba untuk membuka kancing kedua kemejanya. Bagaimana pun… bagaimana pun…

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba bingung. Namun kebingungannya tak berlangsung lama. Karena ia kembali melakukannya, kali ini-sekali lagi- tak membolehkan Hinata bersuara, apalagi mencegahnya. Satu kancing lagi akan terbuka…

.

S_epasang mata itu sudah tak tahan lagi._

_Darahnya sudah mendidih._

_Luka yang tertoreh di hatinya sudah semakin melebar._

_Ia ingin meluapkan segala amarahnya._

.

"HENTIKAAAANNN!!!" teriak Naruto keras. Mengagetkan Kiba dan Hinata yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka. Tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto sama sekali.

Dengan penuh amarah, pemuda pirang itu setengah berlari ke arah Hinata dan Kiba. Hinata langsung salah tingkah. Ia cepat-cepat mengancingkan kembali seragamnya. Wajahnya memerah-antara malu, bingung, dan marah.

"Err- Naru.. Kamu.. Aku.. err- emh.." Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata 'aku' dan 'kamu'.

Naruto hanya melempar pandang dingin pada Hinata. Kemudian ia beralih, "Kau…," Naruto memandang sengit ke arah Kiba. "Kau pikir karena dia lemah kau bisa seenaknya saja menciumnya? DASAR KAKAK KELAS NAPSUAN!" teriak Naruto kalap.

Kiba terdiam. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa sebagai respon berarti.

"KAMU JUGA!" kali ini Naruto menatap Hinata.

"AKU PIKIR. YA, TADINYA KU PIKIR, KAMU ITU CEWEK BAIK-BAIK YANG MENJAGA TATA KRAMA! MENJUNJUNG TINGGI SOPAN SANTUN!" ia berhenti sejenak, "Tapi sepertinya aku salah besar. Kamu tak lebih dari seorang cewek murahan! MURAHAN!!!" pemuda pirang itu mulai terlihat frustasi. Pancaran wajahnya tak lagi menunjukkan raut bersahabat.

Hinata terpaku mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Rasanya apa yang dikatakan Naruto langsung menohok jantungnya. Hati nuraninya juga sedikit membenarkan kata-kata Naruto. Namun tetap saja… sakit…

_Murahan? Apa itu benar kata yang pantas untuk dia? Murahan?_

Dan air mata bergulir perlahan dari kedua mata bening Hinata. Makin lama makin deras, membuat bahunya terguncang.

"A-aku…," Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, kakinya juga terasa tak berpijak lagi di bumi. Terasa lemas dan membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh ke atas tanah begitu saja.

"Hinata..," Kiba langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Hinata. Mencoba membantu gadis itu kembali berdiri.

Namun belum sampai ia pada Hinata, Naruto dengan kasar mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Hinata. "Jangan sentuh dia!" pemuda bermata langit itu menarik Hinata menjauh dari jangkauan Kiba. Melindunginya. Ia lalu berbalik, "Aku benci kamu!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ya! aku benci kamu karena kamu udah bikin aku nggak tidur semalaman! Kamu udah bikin aku nggak makan seharian! Kenapa kamu selalu lari-lari di dalam kepalaku?? Padahal setahuku, kamu paling payah kalau disuruh lari!! Jangan nangis! Dasar cengeng! Kapan kau akan kuat, kalau kau terus menangis??"

Hinata tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto, dan sesegera itu juga, ia menekap mulutnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Hinata. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Melakukan apa yang sudah Hinata alami bersama Kiba tadi. Hanya sebentar.

"Maaf aku tak pandai mencium…," kata Naruto sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata yang masih terpaku. Kiba karena bingung, dan Hinata karena kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja gerimis mulai turun membasahi taman itu. Membasahi kedua manusia yang masih terdiam di sana, tak beranjak sedikit pun untuk sekedar berlindung.

"Hinata, kau masih ingin kembali ke kelas?"

Hinata menatap mata Kiba lalu membuang mukanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, yang jelas… hatinya terluka.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**From Nisa : **

Aaaaarrrggghhh!! Aku nggak mau jadi Hinata!! Dia murahan bangeeettt!!! **–di jyuuken-** Huaa.. Padahal saya sendiri yang bikin _lime_ itu. Tapi ternyata, pas di baca ulang, saya mau muntah. Jelek yah _lime_nya? Kurang vulgar? Atau terlalu vulgar? **O_O** Ada yang _request_ lemon? **–dilindes traktor-** Sori, nggak ada lemon di fic ini. Maaf buat anda yang menunggu lemon.. T_T **–ngambil tisu di warung sebelah-**

Oia, kritik, saran, ide, silahkan lewat review. Dan _NO FLAME_!! Cari ide itu susah tauk!** –ngamuk gaje-**

**From Dilia :**

Sumpah! Percaya sama saya! Saya nggak ikut ambil andil dalam _lime_ itu! Saya nggak berdosa apa-apa! Saya malah berusaha bikin itu _lime_ kagak keliatan! Ampuun!!! Jangan rajam sayaaaaaa~!!!! **–mulai gila- **Jadi maapin aja kalo Hinata terlihat OOC disitu. Jangan salahin saya! Saya nggak berdosa! Noh, salahin aja anak saya yang super-_hentai_! **–nunjuk Nisa pake jari tengah-**

.

_Special thanks __(and review reply for anonymouse) :_

**a****nak vs bunda **(lha? O.o)**; ; la auteur Dani; kawaii-haruna; Kristi Tamagochi; pasangan yuri nisa **(-ngeliat pen nem- XDDDD nggak papa kok. ^^)**; himura kyou; kakkoii-chan; meL de ann; Dani Shijou **(O.O he?)**; sabaku no panda-kun; fans naruhina **(maap ya, nak…)**; lil-ecchan; Haruno Rizuki-kun; Uchiha Yuki-chan;****UchIha_kANAtaana-cHan;****slepping-cute; Hyuuzu-chan.**

Hoyo~ Ada kuis!! Tebak!** Kepada siapa cinta Hinata ****berlabuh****??**

**A. **Naruto

**B. **Kiba

**C. **Rock Lee** (?)**

**D. **Tenten **(??)**

**E****. **Kakuzu **(???)**

**F****. **Tukang sampah **(??????)**

**G. **Pelabuhan** (WTF????!!)**

Nyo~ Tebak lewat _review_ yah… Yang menang bakal dikasih jilbab ama Kakuzu, deh.. **(?)**

**Sekali lagi, ****R**_**E**_**P**Y**U**U_U_**!!! –**_**tereak pake toa**_**-**


End file.
